


Dog Treats

by FledglingGabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Corgis, Dogs, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Other, Protective Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FledglingGabriel/pseuds/FledglingGabriel
Summary: Gabriel is a stray dog and gets found by a man who is breeding and selling dogs illegally. He finds out Gabriel was able to talk and tries to find out how by torturing Gabriel. Luckily Gabriel gets saved.





	Dog Treats

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual fanfiction I'm writing, I'm not sure when I will update but I'll try to add chapters as soon as I can. I'm writing the fics down and then rewrite them on this site. I hope you can be patient ;)

Gabriel was a stray Dog. He was born with a loving family and a roof above his head, but as a pup he got lost. He had never been found and he has been hiding every day from humanity. One day a man found him. He looked scary and had a big scar across his face. Gabriel didn't trust it. When the man tried to pick Gabriel up Gabriel started barking trying to show that if he'd lay a hand on him he'll get bitten. Gabriel was just a small corgi and couldn't cause much damage, then again Gabriel's teeth were pretty sharp.  
The man took a step back from the corgi but then proceeded to reach out for him. "Back off!" Gabriel then yelled. The man flinched a little when Gabriel spoke. The man smirked when he heard it. "Now what do we have here?" The man laughs evilly and grabbed Gabriel in a way he had no chance to be able to bite him. The man put Gabriel in a bag and  
took him to his house.

Once there the man, who's name was Asmodeus, placed Gabriel in a cage in the basement. Asmodeus tried to ask Gabriel anything he could to have Gabriel to talk. Of course Gabriel knew the tricks and didn't talk at all. "Fine... I guess we'll have to do this the hard way then.." Asmodeus said Grabbing some tools he could hurt Gabriel with so he'll talk.

 

-Four Months Later-

Dean Worked for the police. He was told to arrest a man who illegally bred dogs and sold the pups illegally. When he broke into the house because no one answered the door he noticed no one was home. Dean looked through the house. It was in a bad state and he could hear something coming from the basement. He opened the door to the basement and saw a cage. there was blood around and in the cage and in the corner of it was a small dog, a corgi to be exact. Dean turns the lights on and lowered his gun. "Oh god..." Dean whispered to himself. He grabbed some tools so he could open the cage. Gabriel tried to back up more his ears lowered as far as they could out of fear. Dean tried to show he didn't want to harm Gabriel. Dean Breaks the metal leash that was around his collar whis Gabriel probably still had from when he was a pup since it was a little tight around his neck and it looked like it was an expensive collar, not something someone like the man who hurt him would use on him. Gabriel looked at dean hoping he was indeed a good guy. Dean came prepared with dog treats. he gave one to Gabriel to earn his trust. Gabriel eats it and started to warm up more to Dean. Dean took Gabriel up and brought him home knowing exactly who would be able to care for Gabriel.

Once arrived Dean called out for his brother who he lived with, "Sam! I've got to show you something!"  
Sam Walked downstairs seeing the weak and wounded corgi "What happened to him?" Sam asked looking worried at the corgi. Gabriel had dried up blood on his fur and he seemed afraid. "I'm not sure... but I found him like this in a cage..." Dean replied petting Gabriel's head softly. Dean didn't really like dogs that much but this just made him feel worried. Dean places Gabriel down. Gabriel looked at the two tall man making himself small out of fear. Sam knew he had to do something about this "We'll make you feel better okay?". He grabbed his coat and put on his shoes "I'm getting him some stuff before the pet store closes, can you bathe him?" Sam asks softly. Dean nods and led Gabriel to the bathroom being ready to bathe Gabriel. The blood came out of his fur pretty easily. Gabriel started to trust Dean more by now as he noticed he wanted to help him. Dean had taken his collar off and once he was done cleaning Gabriel he dries him off with a soft towel. 

He heard Sam return after 10 minutes of drying up. Dean walks downstairs with Gabriel. "I only cleaned him up for today but you'll care for him okay?" Dean asks not even knowing how to care for a dog. Sam nods and smiles a little "Sounds good to me.." Sam places down a dog bed with some toys next to the couch and he fills one bowl with food and one bowl with water. Gabriel starts eating and drinking almost immediately when Sam placed it down. Gabriel saw sam sit down on the couch turning on the tv. Sam wasn't really watching the tv but more listening to it and watching Gabriel eat. Once Gabriel finished he sniffs the toys taking one that was basically a stuffed animal. It was a small platypus. Sam pats down next to him to tell Gabriel he can lay down on the couch. Gabriel got up and thought to himself not to talk but it wasn't exactly easy when you're able to talk. Sam smiles softly at Gabriel and starts petting Gabriel's soft fur softly and he looked down at the corgi. "I wonder what your name is..." Sam says softly. Gabriel felt hesitant to say something but knew he shouldn't. He trusted Sam so quick. Sam was so nice to him and didn't seem harmful at all. Gabriel then opened his mouth to say his first thing to Sam, "Gabriel... My name is Gabriel..."


End file.
